Betty Boop Parodies
Betty Boop might have started out as a caricature of 1920's Singer & Actress Helen Kane, but Betty herself has had quite a few cartoon parodys created of herself in other various cartoons and many people have impersonated & mentioned her. Betty Boop has also been referenced in many cartoons, Films & Japanese Anime. Gallery Betty boop-1-.jpg Betty-boop-and-henry-1-.jpg 199px-Tootdrawntogether.jpg 459px-Betty Boop.jpg Amy Futurama.jpg Betty-Boo-Im-On-My-Way-50890.jpg Betty Boop Creamy Mami Anime.png Betty Boop Urusei Yatsura.png Betty boop rip off.png Blondie.jpg Bosko and Honey 1933.png Bubbles martin.jpg Deadpool.jpg Girl playing betty boop 1934.png Googily-Goop-betty-boop-14575926-423-323.jpg Madonna1.PNG Magic Mummy.PNG Margie hines 02.PNG Miss kitty.jpg Pencil Mania.PNG Piano tooners.PNG Princess knight hs bty boops hairstyle.jpg The Farmerette.PNG The Original Snow White was to be caricatured on Betty Boop.jpg American cartoons Popeye the Sailorman In the episode You Gotta Be A Football Hero '''Popeye who is voiced by '''Billy Costello wins the game he is shown being carried off with a ball that has the name of his girlfriend Olive Oyl. He then goes on to reference Betty Boop by saying "Boopa Doopa Doopa Doo Boo Poopa Doo!" This was Billy Costello's final appearance as Popeye or could reference the fact that he was in the original Betty Boop series and was the original voice of Gus Gorilla in the Betty Boop series and Freddie Frog in the Betty Boop Fables radio show. Popeye Boop Boop a Doops.PNG The Simpsons Betty Boop is referenced in one of The Simpsons '''episodes alongside '''G.I Joe. Dr Hebbert and his wife''' Bernice''' can be seen taking photographs as the characters through photo boards. Betty Boop also makes a appearance in one of the Simpsons comic strips as a cat. Betty is having trouble starting up her car so she goes to Scratchy's service station to get her car fixed. Itchy '''and '''Scratchy succeeded in getting her car running again. In the end, Itchy tied Scratchy to a gas pump, blew up the service station and drove off into the distance in the Betty Boop cat's car with her beside him in the passenger seat. Betty Boop Simpsons.png boopcat.jpg Daria Betty Boop is referenced twice in the animated tv show Daria. Joey, Jeffy, and Jamie make the comment "A thousand times yes" when speaking to Daria. This is a reference to an old Betty Boop bit, "No! No! A Thousand Times No!!" In one of the ending credits Brittany resembles Betty Boop. Daria References Betty Boop MTV Sick Sad World.png Deadpool Deadpool a character from a fighting game, appears in Marvel Vs Capcom 3 makes a reference to Betty Boop by saying "Boop-Boop-be-Doop". His sexy pose is also a reference to Betty Boop's risque nature. Deadpool.jpg Disney's Snow White Grim Natwick who was most famous for drawing Betty Boop was a lead animator for Disney's Snow White. Many believe that Disney was directly inspired to make the film due to the success of the Betty Boop short of the fairy tale. Given that the Betty Boop short was released in 1933 a year prior to Disney's adaption coming into development and production. Both heroines share such similar visual qualities, significantly the cropped black hairstyle as well as the highly overt high pitch, sweet tone to their voices. Most noticeably the characteristics, mannerisms and the way they both represent exaggerated 1930's idealised women. Proof prior to this appear within Grim Natwick's concept art. Snow White's voice was provided by Adriana Caselotti. The Original Snow White was to be caricatured on Betty Boop.jpg Funny Face In Ub ewerks Flip the frog cartoon entitled Funny Face, Flip's girlfriend resembles Betty Boop, mainly becuse Grim Natwick helped work on that episode. Flip the frog can also be heard Booping, in the opening credits. Betty boop rip off.png Futurama Amy Wong parodys Betty Boop in the episode reincarnation, when she gets bumped into by the rest of the crew she quotes "Watch it you stumble bums! Your Boopin my Betty". Amy Futurama.jpg Googily Goop Googily Goop another parody of Betty Boop appears in the Animaniacs episode "The Girl with the Googy Goop". Googily is in traditional black and white, although her nose is green like the Animals. She appears in a parody of "Little Red Riding Hood" to go to Grandma's house. Googily Goop voice is provided by Tress MacNeille. Googily-Goop-betty-boop-14575926-423-323.jpg Muppet Babies Baby Piggy Appears as Betty Boop, during the song "We Love Cartoons" from the Muppet Babies episode "The Great Muppet Cartoon Show". 459px-Betty Boop.jpg Elmo's World The Elmo's world character Bubbles Martin's hair and eyes are a nod to Betty Boop. Bubbles martin.jpg Merrie Melodies In''' Smile, Darn Ya, Smile (1931) '''Foxy and Roxy '''are seen singing "Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!" when Foxy starts to sing on the train Roxy begins to '''Boop-Oop-a-Doop. In Lady Play Your Mandolin Roxy begins to sing "An the angels play for me i belong to you Boop-a-doop-poop ooh!" Just as Bokso and Honey, Foxy and Roxy were copy-cat characters of Disney's Mickey and Minnie. Roxy Smile Darn Ya Smile.PNG Roxy Booping 1933 LAdy Play Your Mandolin.PNG Tiny Toon Adventures In the Tiny Toon's Episode The fields of Honey, a character from the original Bosko cartoon shorts by warner brothers is re-discovered by''' Bab's Bunny'. The Character is known as '''Honey', who was Bosko's Girlfriend. Honey does a impression of Betty Boop along with other celebritys of the 1930's,in her old footage and then quotes Betty's main catchprase "Boop-Boopy-Doop". The character was re-designed to her original look and looks more like Dot Warner from Animaniacs. Bosko and Honey 1933.png Toot Braunstein Toot Braunstein is a spoof of Betty Boop, she appears in the cartoon "Drawn Together", Toot is a feisty black-and-white former sex symbol who had her glory days in the 1920s. One of the central premises for Toot's character is that she comes from a world where her looks and body type were considered the female ideal, but in the world of today, she is regarded as overweight and outdated. Toot mentions Betty Boop in the Drawn Together Movie, but none of the other housemates seem intrested after talking about themselves. Toot's conversation in Drawn Together the Movie, in which she admits she is a parody of Betty Boop: Toot: Come to think of it i dont behave anything like the real Betty Boop Xander: Please Toot we are trying to have a disscusion here Spanky Ham: Yeah toot dont make this all about you Ling Ling: She always does this Toot's voice is provided by Tara Strong. 199px-Tootdrawntogether.jpg Anime Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel Betty Boop is Referenced in the Anime "Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel" ( Mahō no Tenshi Kurīmī Mami). In the episode "Yuu's Flashdance". Yuu's mother and father are watching a gameshow, the game show host asks: If a female artist has MM as initials. that would stand for Marilyn Monroe. what does BB stand for? Yuu's mother replies, That's really dumb.﻿ It's Betty Boop right? Princess Knight Osamu Tezuka best known for creating Astro Boy was inspired by Betty Boop and Disney films such as Bambi and Snow White. The character Princess Sapphire's hairstyle resemble's Betty Boop's, although the character was based on actress Chikage Awashima. princess knight hs bty boops hairstyle.jpg Anime Animation Betty Boop is referenced in a japanese animation music video. BapBap.png Urusei Yatsura Betty Boop appears in Episode 64 of Urusei Yatsura うる星やつら, on the front cover of a book on the english language, her first name also appears on the side of the book. Betty Boop Urusei Yatsura.png Films Madonna In the 1987 film Who's that girl, Madonna plays a character (Nikki Finn) who speaks like Betty Boop. In the cartoon sequence she resembles Betty. madnna2.PNG madonna1.PNG Saving Private Ryan Betty Boop in referenced in the movie, Saving Private Ryan, "Steamboat Willie", the German solider captured by Captain Miller's Ranger squad, makes reference to Betty Boop while trying to show that he has an appreciation of American culture. Look Who's Talking Too Betty Boop is referenced in the 1990 film Look Who's Talking Too. "James Ubriacco: Let's see, we've got Schwarzenegger and Betty Boop. Hmm, tough call, they're both really built and they both talk funny. Kiddie Kabaret A little girl does a impersonation of Betty Boop in the film "In Love With Life" on stage in the Kiddie Kabaret as a part of The Meglin Kiddies , the film was released in (1934), when Betty Boop was very populer, the girls outfit matches the Betty Boop Doll's of the 1930s, she sings an unknown Boop-Oop-a-Doop song. Girl playing betty boop 1934.png Music Robert Smith Robert James Smith is an English musician. He is the lead singer, guitar player, lyricist and principal songwriter of the rock band The Cure. His favourite cartoon character is Betty Boop, he has shown tributes to the character by wearing red lipstick and wearing t-shirts of Betty Boop and holding cut out images of Betty's head. betty robert.jpg Katy Perry Katheryn Elizabeth "Katy" Hudson is an american pop singer. Katy Perry was originally inspired by Betty Boop's style. Katy Perry eventually moved on and stated “I’ve gone from Betty Boop to more "Bettie Page" It’s less cute and more meow.” Katy Perry Wanted To Be Like Betty Boop until she saw Jessica Rabbit.PNG Betty Boo Alison Moira Clarkson is an english pop-rap artist. She was originally nicknamed Betty Boop for her simularity to the cartoon character, she changed her name to Betty Boo to avoid trademark disputes. Betty-Boo-Im-On-My-Way-50890.jpg Thoroughly Modern Millie Thorougly Modern Millie is a 1967 musical set in the 1920's starring Julie Andrews. Dave Fleischer worked on the special effects on this film. The scat lyric "Boop-Oop-a-Doop" is referenced two times in the film by Julie Andrews. Drinking From The Bottle A scene from Hells Bells is featured in Calvin Harris 'music video "'Drinking From the Bottle"(Feat. Tinie Tempah) American Idol (2011) In 2011 Amercian Idol contestant Inessa Lee 'did impressions of Betty Boop in front of Jennifer Lopez and Randy Jackson . Before '''Inessa '''had entered the American Idol she used to portray Betty Boop in various Youtube videos performing "'Do Something" from the 1932 cartoon entitled Boop-Oop-a-Doop. Inessa later dropped the act and went with her own style. She now goes by the name of Princess X. She released a song entitled "Gimmie All" (Ring My Bell) which peaked at No. 12 on the U.S. Billboard Hot Dance Club Play chart in April 2013 and stayed for 9 weeks on the chart. Inessa Lee as Betty Boop Do Something 2010-2011.PNG|'Inessa Lee' as Betty Boop Other Sonic the Hedgehog Madonna is a scrapped character from the first Sonic the Hedgehog '''gaming genre. Her outfit seems to be patterned after '''Betty Boop's '''and she can be seen doing one of Betty's main poses in the concept art, although '''Madonna is based on the real life singer Madonna Louise Ciccone and might give a reference to the real singers appearance in "Who's That Girl", where Madonna Louise Ciccone appeared in a animated parody of Betty Boop as Nikki Finn for the opening of the film "Who's That Girl" which was released by Warner Bros. Madonna Sonic The HedgeHog.jpg Hula Hoops In 1987''' Hula Hoop's''' a crisp company made a commercial which featured a knock-off flapper that referenced Betty Boop entitled "The Hula Cutie". In the original Betty Boop cartoon series Betty would appear alongside Cab Calloway. The commercial's produced by Hula Hoop's takes elements from "Minnie the Moocher" and "Betty Boop's Bamboo Isle" & "I'll Be Glad When Your Dead You Rascal You!" and also references Tex Avery's wolfy with a knock off character which is called "The Bandicoot". Hula Hoop2.PNG Hula Hoop3.PNG Hula Hoop1.PNG Cybersix Betty can breifly be seen in an Argentinian comic strip entitled Cybersix. cybersix.jpg Van Beuren Studios *Flapper Maid in Piano Tooners *Tomato Flapper in Pencil Mania *Miss Kitty in The Farmerette *Magic Mummy in The Magic Mummy *Tightrope performer in Tight Rope Tricks Margie Hines provided the voice for all of these characters and used her Betty Boop voice for the talking and singing in each of these cartoons. Miss Kitty was the only dead on parody of Betty Boop, the Van Beuren Studios made the cartoon as a joke, towards the fleischer studios creation Betty Boop. Betty was a dog, so the van beuren studios responded with a cat. The Tightrope performer in Tight Rope Tricks also seems to resemble Betty Boop, she also seems to be doing a highwire act, in which she walks along a wire, which is very simuler to Betty's high-wire trick in the 1932 short Boop-Oop-a-Doop which was released one year before Tight Rope Tricks. The character from Pencil Mania resembles the It Girl Clara Bow. All the characters that appear in the Van Beuren shorts all sing in the Betty Boop style. It is often stated that the Van Beuren Studios were only across the road from the Fleischer Studios, although that could be a false claim. The Farmerette.PNG|The Farmerette (Miss Kitty) Piano tooners.PNG|Piano Tooners (Flapper Maid) Magic Mummy.PNG|Magic Mummy Pencil Mania.PNG|Pencil Mania margie hines 02.PNG|Tight Rope Tricks Community-sitcom In the series community-sitcom''' Annie puts on a private performance in order to convince Jeff to join her in the pageant... she performs "'''Teach Me How To Understand Christmas" She closes out the performance in a similar way with Betty Boop's signature catchphrase with a twist. "Boopy Doopy Doop Boop Sex!" ' Annie Betty Boop.jpg ' Madea's Witness Protection Betty Boop is referenced by Barbara Needleman (Doris Roberts) & Joe Simmons (Tyler Perry). *Barbara Needleman: If i showed you may tattoo you might remember. *Joe Simmons: What tattoo? I believe you need to see a doctor about that honey! *Barbara Needleman: Oh no... that's Betty Boop. *Joe Simmons: It might have been Betty Boop at one time but Betty Boop done drooped! Madea's Betty Boop.PNG Madea's Betty Boop 2.PNG Blondie Blondie focused on the adventures of Blondie Boopadoop—a carefree flapper girl who spent her days in dance halls. The name "Boopadoop" derives from the flapper catchpgrase popularized by Helen Kane in the 1928 song "I Wanna Be Loved by You" (with its tag line, "boop-boop-a-doop") and which was referenced for the flapper cartoon character named Betty Boop, who first appeared in 1930 and was seen in her own King Features comic strip, drawn by Bud Counihan from 1934 to 1937. Blondie.jpg External Links Category:Trivia Category:Reference Category:Article stubs Category:Featured